Lexx 504 The Capricious Plant
by ApocalexxNow
Summary: Another plant comes aboard and takes the form of a woman in Stan's last dream, while a mysterious round ship crashes in the Little Lexx.


Lexx 5

**Lexx 5.4 ****  
****The Capricious Plant**

Starring: Brian Downey, Xenia Seeberg, Michael McManus, Nigel Bennett, Ellen Dubin,

Keira Knightley as Joanna

Stan was tied in chains and hanged in the middle of a dark room with his hands tied above his head. Only he was lighted. In front of him there was a window, from which he could see the space and the Little Lexx. There were a lot of ships, shooting at it. They were too many and more were coming, so Little Lexx couldn't destroy them all. Next to the window, on its left, there was a bed. Xev lied in it, coughing and groaning in pain.  
- Help me, Stan – she tried to say with her weak voice. – I'm dying! Help me!  
- I can't, I'm chained – he tried to excuse himself.  
- You see, archtraitor? You're doomed! – came a rough voice from behind him. He couldn't turn to face it, because the chains handicapped him. A man pushed him and he waved forward and back, like a pendulum. The man stepped in front of Stanley, the face was hidden by a black hood. However Stanley recognized the being.  
- His Shadow! – he shouted in desperation – Spare me!  
- Don't, Stan – Xev silently said. – Die with some dignity!  
Stan was sure to die this time and there was no hope of mercy. He cried.  
- That's it, Waste of Skin! – a female voice was heard. Giggerota came out of the darkness on his right. She had no body and moved on mechanic supports as Queen did on Fire. She also had the white Pope hat from the Earth on her head. – His Divine Shadow will finally end your life and Giggerota will have your body!  
Stan cried and shook in a desperate attempt to release himself. He heard a bang. The Little Lexx outside was blown up by the Megashadow. His Shadow laughed evilly.  
- What's so funny, Divine Shadow?! – shouted Kai, falling from the attic, helped by his brace. – Or perhaps, not so Divine Shadow! You will now die and the Prophecy will be fulfilled.  
He fired his brace and cut the top of His Shadow's host's head off.  
- That's it, Kai! Show them! – shouted Stan. He looked at the place where Xev had lied to encourage her, but neither she, nor her bed were now there.  
- Now your turn, cannibal – Kai said, aiming at Giggerota.  
- Don't think so – she opposed. – You're dead. Dead-dead, so you can't hurt me! – she added gloating.  
Kai dissolved in the air. Stan looked at the spot, where he just was, but he wouldn't appear again. Xev was still gone.  
- We're finally alone, Skinman! – Giggerota moved closer and opened her mouth to eat Stan. At the same moment the Megashadow, which was still outside, fired at the room. Stan saw the Net-like blast quickly approaching them on the window. They were blown to atoms.

Stan woke up. He was in his butterfly bed, on his new ship, safe from shadows and cannibals, apocalypse aliens or killers, gone mad from poisons in the air. However he felt presence behind him. He rose up and turned to see who was behind him.  
Giggerota waved her fingers hello. She had a body and was dressed in her human skin outfit from the Cluster, but she also had the white pope-hat from the Earth. It totally screwed up her appearance.  
- Giggerota! No! – Stanley shouted in horror, crawling to the other side of the butterfly bed.  
- Giggerota… Giggerota… - she mumbled, thinking. – Yeah, that's the name. But We prefer… Giggy! Sounds cuter, don't you think?  
- Huh?! – Stan asked both scared and confused. – But… you died! You died 4 times! How is it possible, that you keep showing up to bother me?! No, this is a nightmare! Wake up, Tweedle! Wake up!  
Giggy didn't disappear. She was real.  
- We're not in your nightmare anymore, Stan. But I am… hungry!  
That last word sounded both scary and familiar. Stanley made a terrified face and ran away.

Far, far away from the Little Lexx, on a planet, a boy entered a large spaceship, which was about to lift off from the big hall it was in. He looked about 17 or 18 and he was good-looking. He walked stooped, because he wasn't supposed to be there. He heard steps and ran deeper in the spaceship. The intruder found an empty cupboard, which was close enough to both the bridge and the door. He hid inside it. In a few moments he heard 3 people walking to the door and stopping.  
- The vector has been loaded in the ship's computer, but the chance of error is still too high – one of the men said.  
- Despite the risk, I'm not leaving my children imprisoned somewhere in space. Even if they are dead, I have to see it with my own eyes. As a mother – a female voice was heard.  
- Besides I built the ship myself – a third voice was heard – a male one. – It doesn't make mistakes.  
- Children make mistakes, Bo – the first man said. All three went silent for a couple of seconds.  
- You just take care of Ray – the woman broke the silence. – That's all I'm asking you.  
The steps of two people getting into the ship were heard, and the third man went away from the spaceship. The door made a noise, which probably meant it got closed. A few moments later everything shook and a loud bass noise suddenly started. The ship took off into space.

Prince was sitting in the apartment's red sofa. Karina was dead. That could only mean one thing – danger. He had no idea how she would surprise him. Something behind him made noise. He jumped up and looked at the intruder. It was Joanna.  
- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you – she said.  
- Don't you ever sneak behind my back again! – he seriously said.  
- Sorry.  
Prince sat back. He was nervous. He knew, that Joanna was the only person he could trust. Anyone else could be Karina in a different shape, Joanna was with him all the time.  
- So, Prince, what are we going to do now? – she asked.  
- I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking.  
- Well, I've got news for you. I found Priest.  
- So quick?  
- Yes. I looked for the people died in the last 30 minutes, so it wasn't too hard. Still no news on the first lady or Karina.  
- Where is Priest?  
- He was reborn.  
Prince knit his brows.

The man and the woman were on the command seats.  
- Adjusting the vector… now. Turning superlight speed on… now – the man spoke. – Don't worry, honey. We'll find them in not more than an hour.  
Bo's wife sighed, and so did the boy in the cupboard, which noone noticed for now.

Stan ran to Xev's room. He found her in tears, dreaming of her future date with the Brunnen-G warrior, who was the last to die, again.  
- Xev, we've got a serious trouble here! – Stan hurried to say.  
- Go away, Stan. Please. I need to be alone – she passively answered.  
- No, no, no, no! We have to do something! – Stan insisted.  
- Do what you want. Just leave me alone.  
After saying that, Xev started humming another Brigadoom song. Stanley thought for a moment, but then grabbed her shoulder and almost dragged her to the exit, where Giggy looked at them with curiosity. Stanley shouted.  
- Giggerota? – Xev startled back.  
- Giggy – she corrected the dying one.  
- Oh, no! We're trapped! – Stan said.  
- Why are you here? – Xev asked.  
- Why? – Giggy asked herself. – We have no idea. But I want to eat! – Giggy licked her lips.  
Stan and Xev started walking back. Giggy looked at both of them, carefully examining their outer appearance. She pointed Stan, then Xev, then Stan again and finally Xev.  
- You! You are the tastier! Giggy eat you first.  
- No! – Stanley shouted. – Me first!  
- No, Stan. Run – Xev calmly said. – It's my time anyway.  
- No! – Stan shouted.  
- Run, Stanley!  
Stan realized, that running away was the smartest thing to do. Giggy didn't stop him from running through the only exit of the room. She just smiled at Xev.  
- Farewell, Stan – Xev said.  
Giggy licked her lips again.

Stan ran through the bridge, to the moth landing area. He didn't notice 790 asking his love, what was wrong. He planned to simply leave the Little Lexx in a moth and come back, when Giggy starved to death, or maybe go to a planet... He just wanted to go away. He got inside a moth, but he was too hurried to notice the big green hole on its nose. He pushed the stick over and over, but nothing happened. From the windows Stan saw the hole in the other moth's nose. He showed his head outside, only to see, that his moth was injured too.  
- Oh, great! I'm doomed. Oh, Xev. Why did you sacrifice yourself?  
Suddenly his face changed.  
- Why does it always have to be this way?  
He got out of the moth, went to the bridge, picked 790's head and started walking to Xev's room with determination.  
- Robot head, I will finally make use of you! – he said.  
- You gonna let me in your bed?! Oh, heavens!  
Stanley laughed evilly.  
- Two rabbits with one bullet – he said to himself.

Joanna showed Prince a computer's screen.  
- See? There he is – she showed a doth on a map.  
Prince didn't say anything. He just looked at the screen motionless.  
- So? Are we gonna go get him? – She asked.  
- I don't know if we really need him. However – he added after a few seconds of silence – we might find an application for him. I'm going to get him.  
- What about me? – Joanna asked surprised.  
- What about you?  
- Don't you want me to come with you?  
- No. You can stay in the apartment and search for Bunny and Karina – he said, walking to the ground with the craft outside the apartment.  
Joanna could do nothing but watch him fly away.

Xev stepped back and Giggy – forward. Xev stumbled on her bed and fell on it. Giggy smiled.  
- It won't hurt. In fact, it could be pleasant. – Giggy tried to calm her victim down.  
Xev growled like a cluster lizard, but that only made the maneater laugh.  
- Giggy liked that!  
She lied on Xev and rose her hand above Xev's face.  
- Let's play a game. Touch a finger – Giggy said. – One will make your consuming extremely pleasant, other – extremely painful, the rest will take you somewhere in the middle. Touch one.  
- No! – Xev refused.  
- Oooh, don't act shy now! Come on! We're trying to make it more exciting for you!  
- Wait – Xev suddenly stopped her head coming closer to hers. – Before you eat me… I'm curious… It's part of my nature, so grant me this wish before I die – tell me about you.  
Giggy made a disappointed face.  
- Why?  
- I'm curious, that's all.  
- I know, you're winning time, but there's noone who could help you now. Certainly not Stanley.  
Xev made a scared face. Her move was solved.  
- Anyway – Giggy said. – What do you want to know? You've got one question.  
- How did you get here?  
- It's a long story – Giggy answered without much interest. – We came from Stanley's dream. We saw different people there, but We chose Giggerota, because she was bad, and We have a bad touch ourselves, besides, she had some kind of psychical connection to Stan. And besides that, everyone else in his dream died, and then we died together. Rather romantically. I'd say.  
Xev knit her brows in disbelief. She didn't know what was more amazing – the way she came or the romantic death.  
- Happy? Now touch a finger.  
- Wait, you came from his dream, does that mean, you're a plant? Like Lyekka? – Xev asked.  
- We know about Lyekka! She came here to stop you from destroying us. But our ship was meant to die. Anyway, that was your second question, it's time for me to eat you.  
Xev made an angry face and punched Giggy in the face. The moment she touched her head, everything faded in white. In the next moment, Xev was standing on the bridge, behind the control pedestal. There was someone on it.  
- Stan? – she asked and moved forward to see.  
- No. You chose a pleasant death – Giggy explained, while playing with the blue template for the captain's hand. – That means, there won't be people you don't like in your last dream.  
Giggy turned into Kai in pink clothes. Xev looked in disbelief.  
- Hi, Xev! – Kai said. – I'm here to make you happy.  
- But… you died! – Xev opposed.  
- I'm here now. And I'm alive! – Kai smiled, stepped down, went to Xev and hugged her. – Kiss me – he silently said.  
- But it… can't be… - she said. But she wanted it so much, that she didn't care, whether it could be or not. She kissed him. The kiss was passionate. Suddenly Kai moved back and made a disgusted face. Xev asked worried:  
- What's wrong? Didn't you like the kiss?  
Kai looked aside, remaining disgusted and than looking her in the eyes, answered:  
- No. I don't like you. Not at all!  
- What? – Xev silently asked with an intonation, as if she was just shot in the heart.  
- You smell… - Kai sniffed her neck from some distance – awful!  
Xev stepped back and the expression on her face showed, she would burst in tears any moment. Kai took the form of Giggerota and Xev found herself back in her bed. Giggy stood up.  
- I'm not eating you. For now – she said.  
Suddenly Stan came in the room, shouting madly, with his hands above his head, holding 790. Giggy gave him a compassionate look and he hit her with the robot head as hard as he could.  
- That's it! Kill her! Kill Xev too, while you're in the mood! Kill everyone! You don't need women, when you have me! – 790 was un euphoria.  
The hit was strong enough to produce a concave in Giggy's head and to make her sit on the bed from the inertia. She looked at Stanley with disappointment. Stan on the other hand knit his brows. She should be dead.  
- Hit her again, my tomato! – 790 shouted.  
- Now THAT made me really ANGRY! – Giggy announced.  
Later Stan remembered, that he made the same face, as he did on Brunnis, after a similar failed attempt. Without paying attention to his apologetic smile, Giggy punched him so hard, that he flew back, hit the wall and fell unconscious.

Prince flew his craft to the spot, where Karina's building should be staying. It wasn't there anymore. He could see the dust and the ruins deep below. He then pulled a lever and the craft continued forward.

Gord was a young, well-developed man. He however suffered an uneasy destiny. His spirit was never calm, he always rioted against something and wanted revolution. But he never found the people, needed to encourage such a thing. He didn't know that his soul had had the same problems millions of times, because he didn't remember anything on the next rebirth. Now he had the same problem. He lived on the bad planet. The good planet was up there in the sky, but it was unreachable from his position – his planet didn't have the crafts necessary to go from one planet to another. And the people around him could never be made to build one, as they were all dumb and uninterested in anything. However now he had a new hope – a new man had awaken, a new man, who had the qualities of a leader. He could lead the sheep to greatness and glory. His name was Priest and Gord was going to see him in his cave.  
Priest lied on a bed in his cave. He had just awakened and he didn't have many ideas about what was going on. However some people served him for unknown reason – they brought him food and water. Another man got in the cave.  
- Priest? – Gord asked.  
- Yes – Priest answered and looked at him with curiosity – Who are you and what do you want?  
- I have a problem and I need your help in solving it.  
Priest didn't answer.

- My love is awake! Oh, metallic heavens! – 790 shouted.  
Stan regained consciousness on Xev's bed. He heard a loud beeping sound and Giggy complaining:  
- First they blow up our ship, killing our family. We, the only saved ones, fly in space in desperate attempt to survive, and go into the captain's dream. We couldn't know, that evolving from his dream, he would become our friend and we can't eat him. His girlfriend is no good and there's nothing else. Finally after trying to develop a true friendship, he jumps at us, attacking us! – She suddenly jumped on Stanley. Her eyes were centimetres from his. – Why, Waste of Skin, why?! – she shouted.  
- You destroyed the moths – Stan answered timidly after a few moments of hesitation.  
- We tried to eat them, but they weren't tasty at all – Giggy explained with a tone, one would use with a child.  
- Anyways, what's that annoying beeping sound? – Stan changed the subject.  
- I don't know – Xev answered. She was standing near them, leaning against an organic column near the wall behind the bed.  
- It's been doing so for 29 minutes and 47 seconds my love. It started exactly 2 minutes and 12 seconds after you fainted, my dear – 790 said all he could.  
- It's both a distress and alarm signal, Stan – Little Lexx answered with its innocent tone.  
- Oh, the big bug speaks! – Giggy noticed. – We've never seen one do so before.  
Stanley smiled at her more to make her shut up, than to show interest on her previous experience as a plant on the big bad asteroid ship.  
- And why is it on, Little Lexx? – Stan asked.  
- A very big ship is sending the distress signal and it's coming this way fast.  
Stan made an unhappy face. Now Xev would get ideas of helping and risking their lives… She didn't have much to risk anyway.  
She looked at Stan insisting.  
- Ask the Little Lexx, where the ship is – she calmly commanded as if she knew that Stan would obey.  
- Where is the ship, Little Lexx – Stan asked with boredom, tired of the repeating procedure.  
- Which ship, Stan? – the Little Lexx innocently asked. Meanwhile the beeping got louder.  
- The one making that annoying beeping sound! – Stan began loosing his nerves.  
- Oh, that ship! – Little Lexx figured it out. – That ship is coming towards us in an extremely high velocity and it's going to hit us unless I turn away right now.  
- Well turn away – Giggy impatiently solved the problem.  
- Turn away, Little Lexx – Stan commanded with trembling voice.  
Suddenly the floor shook so hard, that for a second one of the walls became floor and the floor – a wall. 790 rolled to the wall, Stan rolled off the bed, Giggy fell on top of him and Xev grabbed the column, which she was leaning against, to prevent falling too. The gravity became normal again.  
- Too late, Stan – the Little Lexx'es voice was heard, but it sounded weak – The ship… just… hit… us-s-s…  
- Lexx? Little Lexx?! – Stan worriedly asked. There was no answer. The orange lights in the passageway outside Xev's room got weaker.  
- Is the ship dead? – Giggy asked standing up.  
- I really hope not! – Stan answered pushing Giggy away from him, to stand up.  
- There should be people on that ship, shouldn't it? – Giggy asked. – I'll eat! – She was in a good mood, ignoring Little Lexx'es troubles. – I'll eat! Giggy is so happy!  
- Let's get out in a moth to see how bad the ship has hit us – Xev proposed.  
- We can't – Stan angry opposed.  
- I killed the moths – Giggy bragged.  
- Then how will we go out? – Xev asked.  
- In a butterfly – Giggy simply answered. She got a little surprised after she saw the puzzled faces of her brand new "friends" – You don't know about the butterflies?  
Stan and Xev shook their heads.  
- I'll show you.

One of the screens on the control plot of the ship with Bo and his wife, Tanya, turned itself off.  
- The ship stopped transmitting its signal! – Bo noticed.  
- Oh, no! I hope they haven't crushed somewhere! – Tanya reacted.  
- But they shouldn't! – The man lost his temper. – I designed the ship! It cannot crush!  
- Not if you were piloting it. But now our son is – Tanya closed the subject. Bo shut up and turned to the front window. They were passing the stars around them so fast, that they appeared as white lines, showing themselves for less than a second, instead of the ordinary dots.

- Come on! This way – Giggy was excited like a child. She led Xev and Stan through another blue passageway. – I can't believe you don't know about them.  
- We've never actually explored our ship – Xev explained. She was glad, that she was taken away from her melancholic thoughts.  
- Yeah, and I guess this is a wonderful opportunity! – Stan mentioned ironically. – Right now, we should be on the bridge, checking Little Lexx's condition.  
- I also think we shouldn't trust the man-eater – 790 added. – I think Stan and I should go to our room and enjoy our love. Physically! – The last word was stressed.  
Stan rolled his eyes and didn't bother to respond.  
Suddenly Giggy stopped.  
- What?! This wasn't here before! – She shouted. Stan got even scared by her tone.  
There was a metal wall in front of her. It didn't look like a wall, grown by the Little Lexx, in fact it looked like it passed through the soft organic walls of the passageway. Giggy placed her hands on it and hit it with the right wrist.  
- Well? Don't you know the way? – Stan asked disappointed.  
- This was the way! – Giggy shouted with low-tempered voice.  
- What's this metal wall then? – Xev asked, looking at it.  
- It clearly isn't from the Little Lexx – 790 began the lection. – It's walls are mostly organic, sometimes combined with metals, but never pure metal.  
- Then where did it come from? – Xev asked.  
- It came, you stupid, simple slut, who can't make a simple connection between the events, from the ship, which hit us. It has cut into the Little Lexx.  
While 790 composed the insult, Giggy examined the organic wall next to the metal one. She used her nail to pick at it and made a small hole.  
- Skinman, - she said, - Giggy's gonna leave you for a moment.  
- Oh, no. No, no, no! – Stan opposed. – We're not finished with you yet.  
- Wait for me on the bridge – Giggy said, just before she turned into a liquid and flowed through the hole.  
Stan and Xev watched in amazement for a couple of seconds until 790 broke the silence:  
- Well, I'm glad she's gone! I think she has an interest for you, my sweet gripe tomato!  
- Let's go to the bridge then – Xev said untrustfully.

- Let me repeat to check if I understood you – Priest said, biting on an apple. Gord nodded. – So, - Priest began with his mouth full, - You want me to help you encourage a revolution on this planet, in order to increase the life quality of the people and then to help you take over the other planet, so that justice wins.  
- Yes! – Gordon smiled. After the 15 minutes of explanation, it looked impossible, that Priest would ever understand.  
- Well, I refuse – Priest politely declined.  
- What? Why? – Gord was shocked.  
- Because, frankly, I don't care about the quality of life of the others, as long as mine keeps being good. As for justice – I don't care at all. Now leave my cave, I want to be alone with my slaves.  
Gord walked away. He didn't expect this. A ruler should be more ambitious, more justice seeking, at least not so lazy. Obviously he had mistaken the man, again.

Entering the bridge, Stan and Xev weren't surprised to see a black screen.  
- Oh, Little Lexx… - Stan compassionately said.  
- If the other ship is removed in time, The Little Lexx might heal. He's very young and his tissues are growing fast – 790 explained. – However, if the ship stays inside, it might cause severe damage, perhaps even a quick death to the baby Lexx.  
- But how do you know, that Little Lexx is still alive? – Xev asked.  
- I'm sure of it, not only stupid and simple, but also blind love slave, because it's screen is on.  
- But it isn't showing anything – Stan added himself to the group of the blind.  
- Yes, it does! It shows the other ship's surface. Right now, that's what the Little Lexx sees with most of his eyes.  
Stan thought for a moment and than asked loud:  
- Little Lexx, are you with us?  
- I'm with you, Stan – he answered with his innocent voice. – And Stan?  
- Yes, Little Lexx?  
- You are my favourite captain.  
- But you've never had any other captains, Little Lexx! – Stan noted.  
- Yes, but you are my favourite one.  
That almost brought Stanley to tears.  
- Thank you, Little Lexx. Now tell me, how deep did the ship cut into you?  
- Very deep, Stan. And it's hurting me a lot.  
- Do you know any way we can get it out of you?  
- No, but it would be really good, if you took it out of me.  
Stan looked at Xev with disappointment. Noone knew any way of removing the other ship from the Little Lexx.  
- What do we do now? – He asked her.  
- Well, I suppose we… - Xev began to answer, but 790 interrupted her:  
- Shut up, bitch!  
- 790, behave, or I'll throw you off the edge! – Stan lost his temper.  
- No, I think I hear Giggy! – 790 pointed the landing area with his eyes and drew the attention away from him.  
And really a butterfly was approaching the landing area. It had the same colours as the one, which served as Stan's bed, only brighter. It flied with its four wings. The pilot was located in a cabin, which represented the butterfly's body. Giggy was tied with belts to the upper side of the cabin, with her face down, pointed at the transparent lower part, which gave her the chance to see where the butterfly flied. There was a plot with buttons and a stick (just like the one in a moth) under the pilot's chest, as close as possible to the hands for easy control of the transport insect and a small screen under the face. Giggy flied it easily. She aimed the butterfly to the landing area near the bridge and stopped it above it. Eight tentacles came out of the wings, 2 from each end of the wing, which stuck to the ground, providing support for the butterfly, while the cabin unhooked its part, where Giggy's legs were. The cabin took vertical position. The front transparent wall opened itself. The belts, which tied Giggy to the upper (now the back) part of the cabin, went back in the wall, setting her free of the butterfly's grasp. Giggy now stood in front of the butterfly, looking gloriously at Stan and Xev, who just stood there with their mouths opened and their eyes – round.  
- So? – Giggy asked with joy of the effect she caused. – What do you think?  
Stan needed a few seconds to gather some breath:  
- Where did you find it?  
- In the room, where I wanted to take you – she answered. – Come with me. The butterfly has two seats.  
Unfortunately Stan's self preservation instinct was stronger than the curiosity. He didn't make a step.  
- Come on, Skinman. You wanted to see!  
- I don't know if I can trust you – he said.  
- O-o-oh! Stanley's afraid for his pinky ass! – Giggy jeered at him. – Don't be. I don't bite. Besides you look awful, I'm not that hungry.  
- I doubt it. I'm staying here – Stan declined.  
- That's right, my love! – 790 said. – Keep your meal only for me!  
- I'll go – Xev suddenly stepped in.  
- Good. I'll show ya – Giggy innocently said.  
- Xev! – Stan pulled her back. – She eats people. She's like Lyekka, but far worse than the second… third… forth one. Far more evil than all Lyekkas together! It's a Giggerota-Lyekka!  
- Relax, Stan. She already tried to eat me once and I didn't turn out to be tasty. I don't have much time anyway.  
- Don't say that! – Stan opposed.  
- I will, because it's true. See you later, Stan – Xev waved her fingers goodbye and went to the butterfly.  
- Lean against the wall and let the belts wrap you – Giggy instructed the curious crossbreed.  
They both did so and the belts came out of the wall and tied them to it. The front glass closed itself and the cabin began lifting itself. Xev felt the gravitation changing its direction. The belts prevented her from falling on the glass. When the cabin went horizontal, in one plane with the wings, the tentacles came back in the wings, which slowly waved themselves to keep the insect in the air. Giggy pushed the stick and the butterfly flied left the landing area, waving its wings faster.  
Giggy and Xev were very close to each other, as the cabin was small. Their bodies almost touched. Giggy held the stick. When she aimed the butterfly to a long straight corridor, she let the stick and pressed her arm to the back/upper wall. More belts appeared to tie it. Xev moved her arm. The belts felt, that she wanted to free it and went back in the wall. Xev's free arm grabbed the stick to try the control. Giggy also released her arm, pushed her away and offended said:  
- Giggerota drives!  
Xev reconciled and pushed her arm back on the wall. It got tied up immediately.

Stan walked nervously around the pedestal.  
- Don't worry, rose blossom! Soon we'll be alone. The plant will eat the lizard, but the lizard will hurt the plant badly before that, so they'll both die - 790 was optimistic as always.  
- That's what I'm worried about! - Stanley reprimanded the robot head.  
Suddenly the black screen went grey. Stan looked at it and took his place on the control pedestal. A male voice was heard.  
- Hello? Can you hear us? Hello? Are you intelligent?  
- Yes, yes, this is Stanley H. Tweedle, commander of the Little Lexx - Stanley knit his brows. The "Little" before "Lexx" didn't sound very respectful to potential enemies, so he added - which is the biggest weapon of destruction in the universe.  
- Oh, thanks God. We thought you wouldn't respond, because we have no video connection with you. Your ship surely looks strange. I thought intelligent vessels in space always established video connections as well.  
- Yeah, whatever. Well now we are experiencing some difficulties, so you can come and help us. But let me insure you, that I'm in control of the most powerful weapon of…  
- We heard that already. We are coming in peace, we have no intentions to show aggression - a nervous female voice was heard. - We are just looking for our children. They went your direction and we wondered if you had seen them.  
- No, we haven't, but we have a serious trouble and we require some help.  
- We will help you, if we can. If you withhold your position, we'll be there in a half an hour.  
- Thank you - Stan said, before the screen went black again. He turned to the robot head - Let's hope they'll get us rid of that ship, stuck in the Little Lexx.  
- Let's hope they don't come at all! - 790 opposed. - I just want to be alone with you - he added after Stan's angry look.  
Stanley didn't know what to answer and after a short hesitation shouted:  
- Just shut up!

The butterfly landed in a big hall. Its cabin went vertical, the front glass went upwards, the belts went in the back wall and Xev and Giggy were free. They looked around. There was fog spread on the floor. Strange cocoons hung from the attic. Some of them were opened and there were caterpillars beneath them. The caterpillars were about the size of a moth, without it's legs, only fatter and a little longer. They slowly and heavily moved around. One of them moved towards Xev and Giggy, who moved back. The caterpillar began making strange sounds, but it was not aggressive. Suddenly 4 wings grew on its back, spreading dead skin and liquid around it. Some of the liquid reached Giggy and made stains on her pope hat. She knit her brows, unhappy about her spoilt appearance. She closed her eyes and the stains magically disappeared. The caterpillar moved a little more and then stopped. It's mouth began pouring liquid. Loosing the liquid, the body began thinner and thinner, the skin was dropped and the caterpillar decayed. There was so much liquid poured out, that the puddle reached Xev and made her boots wet.  
- Yuck! - She said, stepping backwards.  
The four wings were getting bigger and brighter. Slowly the caterpillar's decaying belly bared a glass. The thing's wings dropped tentacles, which attached themselves to the ground and lifted it in the air. The body went vertical, leaving the wings in the air, so that all other liquids and fats poured out. There was a whole new butterfly, waiting for its passengers.  
- That's amazing! - Xev said.  
- Really? - Giggy asked. - I thought you knew about it. It's your ship after all.  
- We haven't spent much time on it, though - Xev explained her ignorance, while walking further the hall. Suddenly she shouted and fell on the floor. Giggy immediately ran to her and helped her stand up.  
- What happened? - She asked.  
- Nothing - Xev answered with a painful expression on her face.  
- It's not nothing. You're in pain, We saw it.  
- I'm fine. What do you care anyway?  
- We don't know. But we felt something… bad when you fell. You are Stan's friend and so are we, so I guess that makes us both friends too - Giggy explained, although she was much more confused than Xev.  
- Is that why you didn't eat me?  
- No. We would eat you, but… you just didn't taste good.  
- Perhaps it's because of the poison in my body - Xev said.  
- Dunno - Giggy finished the conversation. - Let's get another butterfly and fly back to the bridge, Stan's waiting for us.  
Xev chose the butterfly, which was closest to her (and also driest, she intentionally passed the new evolved one, because it was still wet) and moved towards it. Before she went in it she saw something on the opposite wall of the hall, beyond the big abyss of the large airway, which they flied through. It was a very small room, lighted in green.  
- What's that? - Xev asked.  
- Oh, that's our room.  
- Your room?  
- Yes. The green lights make us feel comfortable. Our pod is there.  
Xev nodded her head and got in the butterfly. Giggy got in the butterfly, in which they came. Both girls took off and flew towards the bridge.

Michail, the very same person, who led the people, who blew up Karina's palace, opened his eyes. He was lying on sand. He rose up and looked around him. He was in a vast desert. On his left, the direction, from which the sun shone, one or two hours away from him, he could see something black. He remembered nothing and he could see nothing else, except sand. He headed towards the black thing.

Stan waited on the bridge tensed. Suddenly he heard the same beeping.  
- Little Lexx? What's that? - He asked with trembling voice.  
- It's an alarm signal, Stan. A very big ship is coming towards me in a high velocity. It could collide with me.  
- Move away, Little Lexx! Quick!  
- I can't, Stan. The ship, which has cut into me, has cut some of my nerves, connecting my engines with my brain, Stan. I can't move anywhere, until both ends of those nerves get connected.  
- The Little Lexx is paralysed, sexy. He can't move - 790 cleared the situation.  
Stan sat on the floor, with his hands on his face. Problems just didn't end.

Giggy led Xev through the big endless corridors of the Little Lexx. The two butterflies flied one after another. Xev examined the glass in front of her. On its top, above her head there was a button. She tried to move her hand to push it, but her arm was tied. However the black belts, which tied her, felt her moving and went back into the back of the butterfly. Xev pressed the button and a plot came out of her left side. This butterfly was full of surprises. Where did it hold the glass and the plot, when it was opened, Xev didn't know. But she was more curious about the plot now. On its top, under her head there was a screen. Under the screen (under Xev's chest) there were some buttons similar to those from the plots of the moths. Xev instinctively pressed one.

Giggy was flying her butterfly, looking to the ground. She liked to watch the walls of the Lexx while travelling, like the child likes to watch the fields from the window, while it travels in a train. Suddenly a plot appeared in front of her, somewhere from the left side of the butterfly. Xev's face was on its screen.  
- Hey! We can communicate - Giggy announced.  
- Yeah. Let's go out.  
- Out where? In space? - Giggy asked with a little fear in her voice.  
- Yeah. I want to see how bad Lexx'es status is - Xev argumented her decision.  
- Ok, you can go, We'll be waiting for you on the bridge.  
- Don't you want to see it too?  
- Giggy don't like being in space.  
- Why? I thought you came from there and grew up there - Xev was surprised.  
- Yeah, but we don't like being there! We're going to Stanley. You're going to find your way back on your own.  
- Fine, suit yourself - Xev said with vexation. That Giggy-plant seemed a lot more capricious than all the old Giggerotas and Lyekkas together. The love slave girl pushed the same button on the very limit between the skin on the back of the butterfly and the glass. Giggy's face disappeared from the screen and the plot went back from whence it came.  
Giggy's butterfly continued forward and Xev's butterfly made a right turn. It continued through pinky corridors, almost unlighted and barely covered with pink skin. At the end of one of them there was a pink airlock, looking just like the one of the old Lexx, only differently coloured. Xev went through it and receded from the Little Lexx until she was far enough to observe it all. The ship, which had cut into the Little Lexx was big and round. One of its semi-spheres stuck outside and the other was stranded into the part between Lexx'es weapon spheres, dividing it almost in two halves. There were also some spherical green drops of liquid - probably Little Lexx'es blood.  
Xev circled around the part of the intruder ship, which stuck out, and headed back to the airlock.

44 kisses plus 790,  
Sweet love, rich bounty,  
44 days with Stan,  
Equals a happy robot can!  
- Can you stop reciting, at least when we're at the middle of a crisis here?! – Stan shouted to the happy robot can.  
- Ok, but only if you really insist and if the rule is concerning only the crisis moments.  
- They happen often lately, so this almost means no poetry at all!  
- Just almost – 790 said with joy in his voice and a smile.  
After that short conversation Stan stood up and looked at the landing area. The butterfly was coming back. Quicker, than Stanley thought. But only half the passengers, he expected. The butterfly landed on the landing area, its tentacles attached the butterfly to the ground, while its body changed position from horizontal to vertical. The front glass opened and Giggy stepped out, looking at Stanley with expectation.  
- Where's Xev? – was the first question he asked.  
- Gone – Giggy answered with simplicity.  
- Gone where?  
- For a walk – Giggy answered a little offended by the angry tone.  
- A walk where? – Stanley on the other hand was loosing his temper.  
- Outside. Now we are alone. Me and you.  
This didn't sound very comforting to Stan. He started stepping back.  
- Now where are you going? – Giggy asked.  
- Away from you! – Stan shouted and ran away through the left passageway.  
790 knit his computer brows, while looking at Giggy.  
- You cannibal! You disgusting animal! You scared my love away!  
Giggy looked at the robot head with curiosity.  
- Are you eatable? – She asked him.  
- Only my love stud muffing can eat all he wants from me! Any part! You can't!  
- Really? – Giggy didn't get the indirect meaning. – And how can he do that?  
- Love offers a variety of extraordinary ways.  
- I see… - Giggy said, thinking. Her thought obviously led her to a conclusion, because she interrupted them and shouted after Stanley, before she went after him.

Xev flew through the vast air corridors of the little Lexx. Suddenly she felt the pain again. It cut her through the back and her body convulsed as a result. The belts, which tied her felt the movement of her body and automatically released her. Her body fell on the glass and she felt the soft stick, which directed the butterfly, under her bottom. The butterfly was uncontrollable. It made a couple of circles, until it crashed on a metal wall and fell on the soft floor of Lexx'es corridor. Xev fell unconscious.

Stan ran through the galley. It looked like the old Lexx'es galley, except for the blue walls and the window on the attic, looking outside at space. Now however a green liquid had covered it – Lexx'es blood, released from the collision. Stan however didn't pay any attention to those details. He quickly ran through the galley. Giggy followed him, also running. She didn't quite know, what she wanted from him, but she wanted to catch him.  
Stan continued running through passageways, until one of them led him to a dead end – another metal wall. He turned back to run to another direction, but Giggy stood in his way. She smiled to him. Her face expressed something pleasant, she enjoyed being alone with him in that narrow passageway…  
Stan didn't. He was stepping back and his face showed his fear and surprise of Giggy's face. One just doesn't make such kind face to his food. He leaned against the metal wall and felt pressing something. The button he unwillingly pressed made the metal wall disappear. Stan turned and saw the inside of the intruder ship. It was all made of metal – nothing organic in it. He also saw a bunch of 18-22-year-old kids in front of him, who stared at him with curiosity.

**29.12.2005 – 28.02.2006**


End file.
